


Forever and Always

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pain pt.3, This is high end trash, haha - Freeform, i'm dead inside, its not trash its recyclables, there will always be pain with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben made his first promise to Poe when he was seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I like suffering.

Ben made his first promise to Poe when he was seven.

It was a simple promise at the time, one that only a child would make.

Poe’s brown eyes gleamed down at the young child who was fiddling with his loose front tooth. 

Ben and Poe could have been joined at the hip, you never saw one without the other.   
“Do you think we’ll be friends forever?” Poe asked with sincerity 

“Of course!” Ben chirped his response  
“Really?” Poe whispered with wide eyes   
“Forever and ever. I promise” Ben said before quickly yanking his front tooth out.

Poe let out a surprised yelp as blood ran down the giggling Ben’s chin. 

When he was older Ben had made many promises to Poe over the years but certain ones stuck out. 

At fifteen Ben sat under the big tree, fidgeting with his clothes, his hair. He’d spent so many days with Poe under that tree and there was no reason that day should be any different but Ben’s stomach churned with anxiety. 

“So-um…” Ben trailed off, he was trying to summon the courage to say what he wanted to. 

Poe just blinked at Ben before letting out a joyous laugh. 

“What?” Ben hissed, Poe continued to laugh   
“Your such a-a ugh,” Poe laughed and pulled Ben into a sloppy kiss. It was messy at best, Ben’s eyes wide. “Your a nerd you know that? You didn’t think that I wouldn’t put two and two together? Your dressed nicely, you haven’t looked me in the eye tonight, you’ve barely said a word.” 

Ben blushed a bright red and Poe kissed his forehead. 

“Never change Benny,” Poe said with a radiating smile 

“I won’t, I promise” Ben said still blushing.   
At sixteen Ben and Poe lay together, their limbs intertwined, Ben’s head on Poe’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and his breath. 

“Never leave, never leave me,” Poe said in breathless wonder.

Ben’s chest knotted, he’d been putting it off for too long, but he had to tell him.

Ben took a ragged breath, but tears streamed down his cheeks before he could get any words out. 

“Benny! Ben…” Poe cooed trying to calm Ben “I’m sorry”

“No, it’s-it’s, I have to go train with uncle Luke,” he sobbed. “I have to leave in a week”  
Poe held back tears and gave a empty smile.   
“Benny! That’s fantastic! Your going to be a Jedi!” Poe smiled as his brown eyes turned hollow “promise you’ll come back for me?”  
Ben sniffed and gave a wavering smile

“I promise, I’ll come back. Friends forever and always right?” He sniffed.

The last promise Ben made it was the most important. It was before Ben left with his uncle to go train in some desolate planet. The idea of leaving Poe made Ben’s head go into turmoil. 

“I’ll keep you safe, it doesn’t matter how far away I am. I’ll keep you safe.” Ben whispered as he held Poe for the last time “I’ll love you, forever and always. I promise” 

Poe leaned up to kiss the now taller Ben’s cheeks. 

“Come back in time for dinner okay?” Poe whispered trying “I love you too” 

Kylo Ren snapped back to reality and Poe was smirking at him 

“Ben, I know your in there. Remember all those things we did as children? You slaved away all night making BB-8 for my-” 

“The map, you put the map in the droid” Kylo hissed back, “your sentimentality was always your weakness”

“Don’t call BB ‘the droid’ you built that, Ben!” Poe yelled, anger and betrayal brewing in his brown eyes. The last time Kylo stared into those eyes they were filled with a different kind of sadness. 

“That name has no meaning to me anymore” Kylo murmured before knocking Poe out with a swipe of his hand. 

“You’ve obtained your information, Ren” Hux growled as Kylo strode out of The interrogation chamber victoriously “have Phasma’s soldiers execute him at once” 

“Wait!” Kylo snapped, Hux let out a snarl,

“Is this sentiment?” The General sneered 

“Anything but,” Kylo retorted pointedly “he’s valuable, we can gain more information, give me more time.”

Hux nodded his agreement with hesitation. 

Kylo strode back to the interrogation chamber and stood before the pilot’s unconscious body. 

“I will keep you safe,” he whispered as his mind went to war against itself again. Warmth, happiness, fulfillment, all those things radiated from Poe and Kylo wanted to feel like he did when he was fifteen and helplessly in love but truth and reality sharpened their weapons. 

He removed his helmet so he could look at Poe with his own eyes. 

“I will always keep that promise” Kylo whispered with a faltering breath. Tears burned his cheek. He loved Poe, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
